Save Me
by a-lady-to-me
Summary: S4/Ep 2(US) or 3(UK) A/U - John's intuition kicks in during the concert, and he rushes downstairs to find his wife. Will he make it in time to save her from her attacker? ***Trigger Warning***


**A/N****: **The idea of John saving Anna is something that I sincerely wish we could have seen on the show. I feel like Fellowes diminished the connection they share, by not having Bates sense that something was wrong. So out of those thoughts came this fic. I will go ahead and say for those who are hesitant, I put the trigger warning on here to be safe. John does get to her before she is raped.

I hope you enjoy my view on how I wish things had happened. (Although if I'd had my way this season would have been all babies, and happy sexy cottage times... Enjoy xx

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Downton, or Banna.

* * *

><p>This music was really starting to grate on John's nerves. He had felt a strong sense of foreboding all day, but he couldn't explain why. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end, and he suddenly felt like someone had dropped a rock in his stomach…something was wrong. Very wrong.<p>

He looked to his right hand side at the empty chair.

_Anna._

He turned in his chair towards the back of the room, and saw the chair that worm Green had been occupying was empty.

_Anna._

He shot out of his chair; all thoughts of respect and propriety gone as he made his way downstairs as fast as his old legs would allow. As he approached the servant's hall, screams began to break through the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.

_Screams._

_Anna's screams._

_For help._

He bolted; the pain in his knee long forgotten as he ran to her. The screams led him to the boot room, and he kicked open the door with a force that nearly sent the door flying off it's hinges. He was momentarily frozen by the sight before him. Anna was lying on the floor, her dress torn to shreds, with that disgusting excuse of a man on top of her.

He was only still for a split second before the shock was replaced by blinding rage. He sailed across the room, and pulled Green off of his wife. Once he had him pinned to the floor, he began slamming his head into the concrete floor repeatedly, and with amazing force. He had no idea how many times he did this, nor was he aware of the string of profanities that were escaping his lips.

There was only one sound that could pull him out of his murderous state, only one voice...

"John, please...stop." Anna whimpered behind him. Her screams rendering her incapable of speaking much higher than a whisper. He stopped, and noticed that Green was unconscious. Spitting on the bastard, he gave him one last shove before he turned to his wife.

His heart shattered.

She was curled up in a ball leaning against the wall across the room. John slowly crawled across the floor until he sat a safe distance in front of her. The last thing he wanted was to frighten her further.

"Anna, darling..." He felt the rage turning to fuel for his tears that were burning behind his eyes as he took in the sight of her. Trembling, and terrified; her hair was disheveled, and there was blood mixing with the tears that were streaming down her face. He reached for her, but stopped when she flinched.

"Anna, I'm not going to hurt you. It's me...it's John." He spoke softly past the lump in his throat.

With that she finally met his eyes, and hesitated only a moment before she reached for him. As he gathered her in the safety of his arms she crumbled. He held her as she sobbed into his jacket, only barely able to make out the words she uttered through her tears.

"He was going to…he almost…if you hadn't…"

John felt a brief flash of relief shoot through him.

"Anna, are you saying he didn't...?"

She pulled back, and wiped the tears from her face.

"No John...he didn't...but...but he was so close, and..." She was choking back sobs hardly able to get the words out. He shushed her and cradled her against his chest.

* * *

><p>He had no idea how long they sat on the floor like that. Anna would cry, and then settle only for the sobs to take over her again, and John was there through it all. Keeping a sharp eye on Green who still lay unconscious on the floor. John briefly thought he might be dead, but couldn't find it in him to care.<p>

"What in heaven's name?!" The shocked voice of Mrs. Hughes made the couple turn towards the door. She quickly stepped in the room, and closed the door so as not to draw attention. When she flipped on the light John and Anna both winced.

"Will someone please explain what is going on?"

John stood first, and then helped Anna to her feet although she was still shaking. He wrapped his arm around her waist to give her some stability.

"Anna..." Mrs. Hughes whispered as she took in the sight of her. She turned to Green, and John watched as she pieced it all together.

"Oh my girl." She approached Anna, and placed a hand on her cheek, discreetly assessing her injuries. "I will fetch Dr. Clarkson right away."

"No!" Anna spoke firmly, taking both John and Mrs. Hughes off guard. Anna gathered herself before continuing. "I'm alright. He didn't...that is...it's just some scrapes, and bruises. I'll be fine."

John shook his head. "Anna, you need to let Dr. Clarkson look at you. Just to be safe...please, love." He was not above pleading if it meant his wife's health.

"Mr. Bates is right. You could have more injuries than you realize. Will you let me get him then?"

Anna met John's gaze, and he knew she saw the mix of begging and determination in his eyes.

"Very well. But I need to get out of this room..." She briefly glanced at Green's body.

Mrs. Hughes was quick with a solution. "Mr. Bates, take Anna and wait in my sitting room. Most everyone is still upstairs so you should be able to get her there without drawing attention. I will be back down in a few minutes with a fresh dress for you, Anna."

John nodded, and with one last raging glare at Green he escorted Anna out of the boot room.

* * *

><p>Dr. Clarkson had diagnosed Anna with a few cracked ribs, and a mild concussion. He wrapped her up, and gave the cut on her brow a few stitches before giving her orders to rest for the next few days with close supervision.<p>

As soon as Lord Grantham had received wind of what happened he had ordered the police be called, and Green arrested. Dr. Clarkson had assessed him and found he had a severe concussion, and possibly a cracked skull, but nothing life threatening…unfortunately. With Lady Mary by his side Lord Gillingham had sworn to dismiss Green immediately, and had personally apologized to Anna for his valet's despicable actions.

Lord Grantham had sent the couple home then with orders not to return for at least a week, or until Anna was healed properly.

"But M'Lady..." She had started to protest before being cut off by Lady Mary.

"Anna, your health is more important. You take the time you need to heal. Please." She had taken Anna's hand, silently pleading with her.

"Thank you, M'Lady." She whispered. The bond between the women grew stronger every day it seemed.

With that John had wrapped Anna in his coat, and they had left.

* * *

><p>John and Anna both took a collective breath of relief as they entered their cottage. Anna winced slightly as John helped her out of her coat, making John's heart ache. <em>How could anyone hurt her?<em>

"Darling, would you like me to run you a hot bath? It will help with the soreness." He spoke softly.

"Yes." Was her simple reply. Her head was lowered, and John knew there was something she wasn't saying. He wouldn't push her. In her own time she would talk to him.

She had been through a horrific nightmare, one that had been so close to being so much worse, and the last thing she needed was to be prodded with questions.

He led her to the sofa in their small living room, and sat beside her for a moment.

"Would you like me to make you some tea before I run your bath, love?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine...just the bath."

He brought her hand up, and placed a gentle kiss just above her wedding ring.

"Of course, darling. Wait here, and I'll come get you when it's ready." He stood, but turned when she didn't release his hand.

"Don't leave me." She whispered, her eyes full of tears.

He felt like his heart was being torn from his chest and crushed into pieces. He quickly sat back down, and gathered her in his arms as her body was wracked with more sobs.

"Oh darling. Shhh…I won't leave you. I will never leave you. I'm always here, my love. I will always keep you safe." He whispered loving words to her until she settled.

* * *

><p>Staying true to his word John didn't leave her side for the remainder of the night. She asked him to help her get undressed, and he tenderly helped her into the bath being careful of the large darkening bruise on her side. He had to literally force himself to focus his full attention on her, less he storm back to Downton and finish what he started with Green.<p>

As he sat beside the bathtub holding her small hand in his own he knew it would do no good. Anna needed him, and he would be there for her every step of the way. He could push aside his vengeful thoughts if it meant being there for his wife.

After her bath he re-wrapped her ribs per Dr. Clarkson's instructions, and gingerly lowered her nightgown over her head. He settled her as much as he could in their bed before quickly getting himself ready to join her.

They lay silently facing each other; gazes locked. Their hands held between them being the only contact they had. She had been quiet ever since they had arrived home, but he could tell by the look in her eyes that her thoughts were anything but quiet. He waited patiently keeping his promise from earlier to let her speak in her own time.

He didn't have to wait long.

She sighed, and lowered her gaze to stare at their joined hands.

"John…" She started, but stopped herself.

"What is it, Anna? You can tell me anything." He whispered to her. He tried to sooth her by rubbing the palm of her hand with his thumb, and it appeared to work.

"I'm sorry." She said the words so low that he barely heard her. When he processed what she had said, he wished he hadn't. He knew then what had been keeping her silent. She blamed herself.

"My love, look at me." He waited until she met his eyes before continuing. "This was _not_ your fault. You have nothing to apologize for, do you understand? _Nothing._ Please believe me, darling."

"But if I had only listened to you…you could tell what kind of man he was, and I just brushed you aside…" She was crying again, and John felt like they would drown together in their mutual tears before the night was over.

"Anna no. I admit I knew something was off with him, but I never…I never dreamed he would…" He had to choke back his own sobs as he felt her move towards him. They held each other for an immeasurable amount of time before speaking again.

"You saved me." She whispered against his chest. "If you hadn't of come down there he would have…" She froze, both of them letting the knowledge of what could have happened…what almost happened sink in. "I thought he was going to kill me, John. And there was a moment when…"

John ran his fingers through her hair. "When what, darling…you can tell me."

She took a steadying breath. "There was moment when I wished he would. I thought it would be better to die then to endure what he was going to do to me. But then you saved me…" She looked up at him, and rested her hand gently on his cheek, brushing his tears away. "You're my hero." She smiled for the first time in what felt like years to him after the night they'd had.

He remained unmoving as she leaned up, and gently pressed her lips to his. The kiss wasn't deep, or passionate…it didn't elude to anything other than reaffirming their love for each other. Their lips moved gracefully together as they poured every ounce of devotion they possessed into the kiss. When they pulled away they were both breathless with the intensity of their feelings. John held her beautiful face in his hands…he could have lost her tonight. He couldn't even wrap his mind around that possibility. Being careful not to hurt her he leaned forward, and kissed every cut and bruise as if his lips alone could heal her. She wasn't entirely convinced they couldn't.

He met her eyes, and spoke with more love and conviction than he ever had in his life. "Anna, you are my wife…and I have never been prouder, nor loved you more than I do right now in this moment."

She couldn't stop the seemingly constant flow of her tears from choking her again at his words. She could hardly believe that she could love one person as much as she loved him. She placed her hand over his own as if to reassure herself that he was really there, that he had really saved her and been there for her in her most desperate hour of need. When she spoke her words were softer than a whisper.

"Truly?"

He smiled as his own tears tracked down his face. "Truly." He declared.

They held each other for the rest of the night…neither willing to let go of the other for any reason. More tears were shed, and soft kisses exchanged before exhaustion seized them. Early that morning as he watched his precious wife sleeping soundly in the safety of his arms; John Bates renewed his vow to himself and to her that he would love, cherish, and protect her for the rest of his days.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please leave me a review, and let me know what you think :) xx<strong>_


End file.
